


After the Storm

by alepeglow, DMeryt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captain - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alepeglow/pseuds/alepeglow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMeryt/pseuds/DMeryt
Summary: Everything was well initially… Alexander was with his mate and having a one-sided talk with his pup.Everything was well… Until it wasn’t anymore.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Captain Alexander Lightwood-Bane, alpha and mate of Magnus Lightwood-Bane was in his rooms taking care of his husband, who was carrying their pup in his belly… 8 months… They were so close to meet their baby.

Both were in the room, because with Magnus’s advanced pregnancy, he couldn’t make much effort and Alec liked to always protect and keep an eye on him in case his omega got sick.

Alexander still remembered the day he met him, it was 5 years ago and they’ve been together for four years now. At the time, Alec was desperately looking for a male omega to try and run away from the arranged marriage his parents had organized. Magnus gpt in the ship as a beta, he was hiding his second gender for a while fearing repression.

Those were complicated times while Alec fell in love for him, thinking he was indeed a beta… Alexander ended up thanking the angels when he figured out the truth, since he finally could declare himself to the other man and invest in this relationship.

It wasn’t difficult to see that Magnus felt the same. He was right because, right after, they became partners and today they were expecting their little boy, their Noah.

Alexander was “talking” to Noah, when suddenly he heard a noise and widened his eyes.

“Alexander, what was this noise?” Asks Magnus and tries to get up.

Alexander pulled him back to the bed, pushing one of the feathers’s pillows to the closer of Magnus' side, almost leaving him in a nest of pillows, being sure his mate was comfortable.

“Stay here, I’ll check.” Alec said, leaving a quick peck at the man’s forehead before hurrying out of the room.

The first thing he noticed was the screams of his Chief Mate, as well as the rush of his tripulation in the deck, some tried to hold the strings of the sail, trying to hold them in the mast. However the wind was too strong, making them detach and shake the ship.

“Captain!” Underhill, his second in command, ran in his direction, for little not stumbling in a gunpowder barrel that loosened from port. “We hit against the rocks sir!”

“What?!” He snarled, going to the right side of the ship and bowing, not fearing fall. He saw the damage and saw too for which rock they'd passed, the hole wasn’t a simple hole, it was an extense rip that got a good part of the starboard of the cask. The sea was revolting, big waves forming too close for his please, he retreated trying to not lose balance with the violent movement. His body was used to that, so it wasn’t that hard to get to the wheel, taking the place of one of his crew. “Call Lorenzo! Start the repairs.” Ordered, leaving the alpha command take place in his voice, not that he needed, but it was something effective to them obbey quicker.

Underhill didn’t answer, too busy obeying his captain and looked around to the mess after his own mate, he saw Lorenzo near the prow’s stairs and coming his way, already with golden magic shining in his hands.

Alec didn’t give much attention to that, his vision was beyond… more precisely at the enormous wave coming their direction, big enough to cover a good part of the ship. Alexander was ready to face it.

Alexander would be ready for it… if he hadn’t seen his mate leaving the private cabin, blue magic at the tip of his fingers that spread through the forearms… Magnus was gorgeous with the white linen shirt loosened in his body disguised the eight month’s pregnancy.

But not all his beauty was enough to calm down the terror he felt when the wave came, covering half of the ship. A scream could be heard… and he needed not even two seconds to know it was his.

He was abandoning the prow when the water retreated, not caring if Underhill took his place or not… his eyes ran frantically the deck, his insides getting colder when he didn’t find Mangus there… everything worsening with the possibility of him falling in the water.

The alpha went desperately to the border, his heart hurting when he saw his omega floating in the wild water, as if Calypso wanted to difficult the lovers of finding each other. But Alexander wouldn’t let that happen and without thinking twice he jumped in the water.

The cold of the water was a big impact and his body, more his instincts, fought to push the dorment sensation away while making an effort to swim against the flow, his muscles screaming in pain with the cold water.

With a little difficulty he managed to hug his omegas body, trying to protect him from anything that could hurt the warlock’s body. Alec had enough presence of mind to put Magnus up in a giant dark wooden board, that was his ship’s, he managed to grab one of the borders to hold himself… but the fatigue and dormancy in his body was winning.

Alec faced his unconcious omega, totally wet and the lips a little purple. Alec tried to find any wound in him, but there wasn’t. That was enough for him to hug Magnus, whining with the possibility of his mate and son being hurt.

“I’ll take us out of this… I will…” he whispered, even without hopes while the wood they were at was dragged further from Idris.

**

Alexander woke up with the mating mark in his neck burning, an angsting feeling in his insides and even not wanting to open his eyes he did… the sun burning against his face, but what made him finally react was a painful groan at his side.

He wasn’t prepared to find what he saw when he opened his eyes.

Magnus wasn’t far from him in the sand, the elbows in the sand while he was gasping, some whining escaping his half opened lips. His inside wolf howled with the possibility of his mate being in pain.

Alexander staggered in his direction, attracting a quick look from the omega, being possible to notice golden eyes free of any glamour.

“Magnus… Magnus… Love…” Alec called, falling on his knees, searching for any injury, he could smell blood and that bothered him… ‘till he saw from where the blood came and he froze for a moment.

“A-Alexan… the baby…” Magnus snarled, dropping himself, a pain in his back was the last of his problems, he felt his intimacy burning, he felt the baby pushing inside him, the contractions getting more frequent. He woke up already feeling this pains and he didn’t know what to do, his biggest concern being his pup… fuck whatever hapenned to him, but his pup had to be well. “My pup… Alexander… my pup!”

The pup… Their pup was getting born!

“Magnus wh… what do I do?” Alec begged, agonized, crawling to the middle of the man’s legs, he didn’t know what to do, they had a whole plan to the son’s delivery, who would do it would be Catarina but… but everything got under water, literally. And… And… “It’s still soon! There’s a month missing, what if…”

“Alpha!” Magnus snarled between the pain, eyes shining in gold. “Will be now!”

“But…”

“Now!” Magnus screamed, starting to cry. “I can’t…. I have no strength.” Sobbed, supporting his feet in the soft and warm sand. “Hurts so much…”

“Hold my hand.” Alec asked, trying to intertwine their fingers. “Take what you need.”

Magnus didn’t answer, because one more contraction came and came strong, forcing him to push. The omega pushed the mate’s hand and growled something that sounded flawed, like ‘pants’ and Alec understood, hurrying in taking off the loose and dirty mug pants of his husband, leaving him naked. 

Magnus’s entrance was reddened, a transparent liquid getting out of there mixed with blood that Alec supposed to be the water involving the baby.

“Magnus… I need you to push.” Asked, trying to sound firm, it wasn’t time to be scared, it was his son and husband’s lives in line. “In three dear… One… Two... “ Other contraction came before the end of the counting and Magnus pushed, as a scream ripped his throat. This same process repeated for four more times before Alec managed to see Noah’s head. “C’mon love, I…. I-I can see him already” Encouraged. “Stronger, you’re doing well… just a little more… One, two… Three!”

Magnus used all his strength to push, the nails digging in the sand and one more scream, the magic inside him helping to not pass out in that moment. But all the effort was worthed when a low whining was heard before the true crying started… his puppy.

“He’s beautiful.” Alec whispered barely noticing his choked voice while getting closer on his knees to his mate. Magnus made an effort to keep his eyes open while Alexander rested the baby against his chest and helped him hold him so he had free arms to help him sit.

Yes, his son was beautiful and the perfect mix of them, since the creepy and dark hair till the little rose mouth. Magnus took one of the tiny fat hands, repairing if it had all the fingers… he did the same to the little feet.

Noah was perfect and apparently healthy.

“Magnus.” Alexander called, running his nose in the sweaty hair of his mate, but his eyes were connected in the baby’s, that stopped crying and now looked at them curiously.

“M-My eyes…” Magnus laughed, touched, taking in the warlock mark that shined in gold.

“They are beautiful.” The alpha said, each word full of pure conviccion and love. “I love you two. I love you two so much!”

“I love you too, alpha.” Magnus whispered, inclining the head a little to kiss his mate, it was a chaste kiss while he squeezed a little his son in his lap. His son. His little boy… his pup.

“Noah Lightwood-Bane.” Alexander whispered, being able to hear the smile in his voice and he got up to watch the sunset, but ended up seeing a ship in the distance… his ship, this time the sails were soaked in gold magic, that he recognized as Lorenzo’s. “Let’s go home.” Alec said, laughing low before kissing the mate mark on his mate’s shoulder and looking at their pup, that started to be sleepy. “Let’s all go home.”


	2. Maybe a Blessing:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter passes before the events of the past chapter.
> 
> Magnus was nervous, everything pointed to that path and there was no doubt… Just insecurity and the fact he hasn’t talked to Alexander yet about this topic.<

Magnus hitted the sole of his foot in the ground, the boot causing a muffled noise against the tavern floor. He could feel fear weighting in his stomach, making him wish to be in ship, shrunken between the covers of the captain’s cabin.

But he couldn’t, since Alexander, with Isabelle and Jace, were filling the basement so they could go back to the sea. It was one of the rare moments to do what he had to… but he was feeling nervous.

Catarina was sitten in a chair in front of him, fingers steadily holding the flask, not bigger than four fingers, of potion, the liquid being a light gray colour… almost silver.

“You don’t need to try now, you know, right?” She asked, her voice being as calm as always. In other times Magnus would have relaxed if… if it wasn’t the circumstances.

“No.” Magnus denied, swallowing. “Alexander won’t take long to come back and soon we’ll have to go back to the ship.” Explained, realizing that, for some gods’ miracle, his voice wasn’t failing… maybe a little exasperated, but not faulting. “There won’t be easy to do this test without anyone knowing.”

Catarina didn’t answer that, but was worried, not by the fact the test had the possibility of being positive, but she hated to see her friend like that.

“Do you want privacy to do it? I can get some…”

“I’ll do in the bathroom, you stay here!” He hurried to say. “You don’t need to, I just…”

“You just don’t know how to deal with it.” She added and got up from the chair, pulling it to the corner of the room before extending the potion to him, who readily grabbed it, fearing it would fall and break. “Take the time you want, friend.”

He saw the warlock go to the window and bow on the sill, looking at the movement in the port like it was the most interesting thing and they weren’t there every few months. Magnus took a deep breath before getting up too, he went to the bathroom that had no doors, instead a heavy curtain covering the entrance.

As soon as he was protected inside he left the flask in the dry wooden bowl, supported on the stone and raised the linen sleeves to his elbows. He undid the rope that sustained his pants, leaving them to fall to the boots, getting stuck there.

Fortunately, when he was nervous, he wanted to pee, then it wasn’t hard to collect urine enough to put in the porion’s flask and leave it aside. Magnus secured his pants in place again before washing his hands and grabbing the flask, moving it so the liquids mixed… but nothing happened, the silver colour only seemed to be a little more fluid and nothing else.

Maybe… Maybe he was wrong? Well, he knew he had to wait a while for that, but… maybe he was wrong, right? A false alarm?

But the symptoms were still there and Magnus passed on everyone for almost three complete minutes, till he felt the flask with the potion heating in his fingers and he brought it up one more time, seeing the exactly moment when the lighted tones of the potion became pink and soon mixed with the rest of the fluid, darkening till become a vibrating red.

Magnus didn’t even notice he was shaking till the sound of the flask breaking as it hit the floor was heard and he retreated to the wall, his wide eyes turned to the liquid that now spread to the stone that shaped the floor.

A baby, he was expecting a baby. He was pregnant and… by the gods… a baby!

He always wanted children but a baby at that moment? Was it prudent? Would be good? He and Alexander were pirates, Alec technically was still from the royal marine, sailing for all seven seas.

A kid? A kid from his alpha? He never even… he never not even had talked with Alec about kids, even after so much time. Magnus and he knew each other for five years, married and mated for four.

“There’s a baby…” He babbled, taking one more hand to the still flat stomach. He couldn’t even notice that he was crying, but knew he was trembling. “...by the gods.”

He listened the sound of the bathroom curtain being pulled fast and Magnus faced whom got inside, was Catarina… but his vision looked like full of black dots and he couldn’t identify the woman’s voice, looked like that time he tried to follow a siren and almost drowned, the water taking his ears and making him seem unbalanced, no sound seemed right.

He felt sick and his stomach seemed willing to put all the lamb he ate, in the tavern sooner, out.

Till everything went dark and his last feeling was his body giving up, succumbing to the gravity.

**

Magnus woke up with his body swinging slightly, was comfortable and familiar and even before opening his eyes he knew he was in the sea. The warlock ended up moving a little, rubbing his face against the soft silk pillow below him, smelling like Alec and him, sandalwood and wild forest.

When he opened his eyes it wasn't difficult to understand the reason. Alexander was seated in the floor beside the bed, arms supporting his head as his shoulders went up and down slowly, showing that he was asleep and Magnus allowed himself to take a moment to appreciate the calm surrounding them… till he remembered the reason his alpha was sitting on the floor.

Alec raised his head, worried, as soon as he heard the whine escaping his mate’s lips. Magnus stared at him with that amber brown eyes, looking scared and even a little, very, fearful.

Alexander didn’t like that look.

“Magnus.” Whispered, getting up before pulling his omega to a hug and crawling through the mattress, till he was sure he wouldn’t fall off the bed with the older one. “I was so worried… what happened? Catarina said it was just a uniseness, but…” Alec took some distance, leaving Magnus to keep his stare. “...I feel that it isn’t everything, I… What happened sweetheart?”

“Alexander…” Magnus grunted, unraveling from the alpha’s hug… he could see the genuine worry in Alec’s eyes. Maybe… Maybe he should tell him at once, they would have to go through it together, it was a baby after all. “I’m pregnant.”

Alec froze for a moment, his expression going from worry to confusion… Before becoming a little incredulous and a forced laugh escaping his mouth, he tried to find any evidence that his omega was kidding.

But Magnus was serious.

“Could you repeat?”

“I’m pregnant… I’m expecting a baby.” Magnus repeated, more sure of himself… at least till the moment Alec practically threw himself at him laughing.

Alec made a point of involving his lips in Magnus’s, his inner wolf fighting to take the surface while his heart hammered, euphoric… they would have a pup, a baby of their own.

“I… by the gods, I can’t even believe.” Alexander confessed, muffled against the warlock’s neck. He didn’t take long there, a mix of fear taking his wolf making him alert. “Are you ok? Are you two ok?... That… Shouldn’t this be good?”

“That’s wonderful!” Magnus confessed when he finally managed to speak, feeling like a weight was taken from his shoulders. “I feared you wouldn’t like… w’we never talked about kids and… I got scared.” 

“I’m not just happy.” Alexander said, smiling at how relieved Magnus looked. “I’m euphoric, anxious and… gods, I love this news, we..” He touched Magnus’s belly, still wearing the white linen shirt. The belly, still firm and flat, didn’t look like he was bearing their kid… his alpha side barely expected the possibility of seeing his mate a little bigger by the month's belly. “We’ll have a little piece of ours.”


End file.
